Escape Your Fate
by ForeverDelighted
Summary: (Harry Potter AU/Dark Jelsa) Elsa's one true love is revealed to her in divination class. His name... Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. But be warned, for with him he brings a dark fate that awaits she who is known as... The Snow Queen.
1. Divination

**Escape Your Fate**

**Summary: **Elsa's one true love is revealed to her in divination class. His name... Jack Frost, the spirit of winter. But be warned, for with him he brings a dark fate that awaits she who is known as... The Snow Queen.

**(A/N) **So on tumblr we're having a Jelsa week and this is a fanfic for Jelsa Week Day 5-Harry Potter (AU) and I'm being a little cheeky by also making this a Dark Jelsa themes story for Week Day 6. Two birds, one stone and what not.

Spells used and their effects: _Rictusempra_: tickling spell. _Inflecto Telum_: Shoots out arrows from wand. _Finite Incantatem_: end enchantment spell.

On note, I've decided to take a Forbidden Games approach with this story. For anyone who hasn't read The Forbidden Games by L.J Smith, it's a book about a girl named Jenny who buys a game and ends up getting sucked into the game with her friends (sort of like Jumanji) where she encounters the shadow man Julian who claims to be in love with her and has watched over her since she was very young. Brilliant book! Dark romance lovers you will adore it! Seriously! I've had to buy the book twice as one of my friends stole the original copy I bought -_- xx I may not go down the whole sucked into a game approach but we'll see how this progresses. xx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen/Rise of The Guardians/Brave/Harry Potter/Emperors New Groove. If I owned any of them then all the shippers of the world would have their ships granted. **

* * *

><p>"Elsa just end me now! I don't want to go to Divination class! That women's as mad as a hatter!" Merida whined, her head flopping downwards, sending her mane of fiery locks cascading over her head, hiding her face from view.<p>

The two girls made their way down the bustling corridor of Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry, awkwardly pushing past other chattering students as they made their way at a snail's pace to the North Tower in a vain attempt to draw out the wait before the inevitable lecture would begin.

Elsa patted her friend sympathetically on the back. "It could be worse. At least we don't have Defense again the Dark Arts today. You know Professor Snape still has it in for you after you _accidentally_ unleashed Rictusempra upon him."

With an offended gasp Merida's head shot up, the motion tossing back her hair which whacked into a passing by Hufflepuff who fell over as a result, causing a mini collision of students. "Accidentally? You say that like I actually meant to do it!"

Merida and Elsa both heard the startled cries of their fellow students as they fell over one another. Casting a quick glance over their shoulders they saw the pile up of wizards and witches they had caused. They looked at one another then bolted as quickly, and inconspicuously, as they could towards the divination classroom.

Once they reached the door, Elsa turned to her companion and raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you didn't mean it then?" Referring to the incident with Professor Snape.

Merida's eyes diverted away to the side, her hand burying into her locks as she scratched her head uncertainly. "Well maybe I might have wanted it to happen. _But that doesn't mean I did it on purpose!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes placed her hand on the brass handle on the door to Professor Sybill's classroom. "Oh of course not, because a Gryffindor would _never_ pull such a stunt" Elsa teased sarcastically as she threw the red-head a sly smirk.

"Bloody Ravenclaws" Merida mumbled, following the blonde into the classroom.

The divination classroom was smaller than most classrooms and not in the cozy sense. It was crammed and scarcely lit. There were just under two dozen round tables, all draped in white dusty sheets, and surrounded by three deceivingly comfortable looking chairs. The walls were covered in bookcases, filled with broken crystal balls, books on fortune telling and divination, and a variety of other items such as packs of tarot cards stacked up high, teapots, busts and the odd skull of some curious creature or other.

As Elsa and Merida made their way down to their place at the front of the classroom, they both eyed the crystal balls sitting innocently upon each desk.

_'Crystal gazing today. Terrific'_ Elsa thought with a weary sigh. It would take all she had to not fall asleep this time.

Truly, she could hardly understand why they even bothered having such a class as divination in Hogwarts. Only a select lucky view could actually perform the skill and even then their prediction where sketchy at best. So really? What was the point in her wasting her valuable time studying a subject that as Professor Sybil had admitted herself that 'books could only take her so far in.'

"Alright... so maybe I might have meant it" Merida confessed after the girls had finished unpacking their bags. "But that old grouch had it coming! He took twenty points! Twenty! Off of my house for it! Can ye believe it?"

Elsa gave another roll of her eyes, picking up her textbook, _'Unfogging the Future,'_ and idly flipping through the dull yellowing, tea stained pages.

"I'm sure he had it coming but-" a loud crunch, followed by a series of rushed crunch, crunch, munch cut her off. Elsa's head snapped up to the source of the noise to see Merida stuffing something into her mouth. "Wait, what are you eating?"

"Umit a crambarrierpie" Merida said through a mouth full of food, spewing crumbs as she spoke.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Merida" Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "It's un-lady like."

Merida swallowed and wiped her face clean with the sleeve of her robe. "Ack ye sound worse than me mother."

Before Elsa could answer the door to the classroom burst open and Professor Sybill Trelawney wafted into the room, brining with her the thick aroma of lavender oils and cinnamon. She dramatically spread out her arms, greeting each student as she passed them with a grand flourish of her hands and a bow of her head.

"Greetings to you all, budding students of the noble and majestic art of divination!" Professor Sybil said, her voice echoing loudly off the cold stone walls of the ancient building.

"And so it begins" Merida groaned, lolling her head to the side. She folded her arms onto the table and buried her head into them. "Be a dear and wake me when class is over. Thanks Snowy."

"Don't call me-"

"Elsa my dear child!" Sybill said, quickly making her down the class, her long flowy green skirt swishing behind her as she moved swiftly over to the Ravenclaw student. The professor put both hands on the table and leaned in rather uncomfortably close to Elsa. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, I was just... anxiously awaiting for the class to begin" Elsa said tensely with a winning smile, slowly inching backwards to give herself some personal space. Merida earned herself a kick from under the table when she failed to stifle a giggle, having seen Elsa's discomfort by peeking out through a space between her arms.

"Good, good!" Sybill beamed then made her way over the front of the class and addressed everyone. "Divination as you know, is a beautiful subject of study. It allows us the unique opportunity to gain insight into events that are yet to unfold, events that are secret and unknown to us, events that we will one day live and call the present."

Sybill carefully picked up her crystal ball that had sat upon her desk, the sunlight from the open window becoming trapped within it, glistening and gleaming in a rainbow of colours as it danced within the glass. "Seeing as it was Valentines day but a few days ago..."

Instantly Elsa perked up at this. She had a dreadful feeling she knew where this was going.

"I have decided that it was only fitting for you all to do some practical divination using the crystal balls in order to hopefully discover who-"

_'Here it come'_ Elsa thought warily.

"Your true love will be!" Sybill announced with an excited clap of her hands.

Elsa's sigh was accompanied by a series of groans from other students who held a kindred attitude towards the idea, only a few actually showed a keen interest in the prospect of finding out who their future partners would be. Elsa looked over to Merida to gauge the girls reaction to the news, but Merida was already fast asleep now, soft snores emanating from somewhere in the mass of red curly locks that hid the girls sleeping face from view.

"I regret to say you will all have to share your crystals for today due to a certain someone's sister" Sybill glanced over in Elsa's direction, causing Elsa to duck down, a flush of red staining her cheeks. "Most of the crystals were smashed and we won't be able to replace them for a few months due to lack of funding for this department."

All the students began muttering between themselves, deciding on who would try first with the crystals. After a few moments the bickering and chattering died down as each student tried to focus. Seeing as Merida was asleep, Elsa reluctantly pulled the orb towards herself, allowing it to scrap across the table with aloud screech.

"Now those of you that have the gift, concentrate, think of the question that you seek the answers to and you shall see them!" Sybill continued, walking around the room and observing the students progress as she spoke.

Elsa let out a sigh and dragged her hands down her face, trying to wake herself up. Divination classes always seemed to have a drowsy effect with her, and apparently, she noticed with a quick glance behind her, her fellow students as well.

_'Alright Elsa, concentrate. You need to pass this class'_ Elsa tried to encourage herself as she straightened up and brought the crystal closer.

Truly she didn't care about who she would be with in the future. Right now all she wanted to do was focus on the present. There was so much to think about here and now so what was the point in humouring silly notions of what the future might be like. After all, it never turned out the way you imagined it would. How many times had she played out a scenario only to have every single one turn out false and something she hadn't even comprehended occurring instead? Elsa preferred keeping her head in the here and now. It was the here and now that allowed the future to happen. And it was what she did now in the present that would alter her future, allowing her a to have a good one... or a bad one.

Her future, her fate, was in her hands. Everything she would be depending on what she did now. It wasn't something that had been pre-written. An it was this idea that everything could be predicated about the future which made her reluctant to come to this class.

As Merida always told her... she controlled her fate.

Something suddenly flickered in the crystal, catching Elsa's attention. Her braid fell over her shoulder as she leaned forward, narrowing her eyes a she tried to make out what it was. Was that... was that a man she saw? Narrowing her eyes further, she leaned in even closer, her nose gently touching the cold glass.

_'Is this... is this actually working?'_ Elsa gasped inwardly. _'No way. I must be seeing things.'_

The so called art of divination was sketchy at best and seldom did it ever delivery accurate results. Most people saw it as a fickle fantasy of ever fully being able to see into the future. There are a few, however, who allegedly are able to catch a glimpse into the future. Cassandra Trelawney, an ancestor of Professor Sybil, was one such person. She was seer and believed to be gifted with the inner eye, a gift she passed on to her descendants.

In all Elsa's time here at Hogwarts, never had any of the divination techniques she had been taught ever worked. It was frustrating. No matter how much she studied the subject, no matter how hard she tried, she was never able to achieve any results. Sybill would often pityingly tell her, when her agitation became too obvious, that she simply didn't have the gift. The professor would always then proceed to pat her on the hand, shake her head, then leave the frustrated student there to sit helplessly with no clue as to how to continue. It always served to fuel Elsa's loath for the subject more, and further her determination to prove the teacher wrong. Even though she was no fan of learning of the future, she did want to leave Hogwarts with a full line of A's marking her report card.

Elsa blew a stray strand of hair from her face and continued looking into the crystal. If she was seeing something then maybe the blessing of fortune-telling wasn't necessarily just restricted to those with the gift. If the crystals powers were activating then maybe, just maybe, all of her studying was finally paying off.

That thought sent a spark of hope through her.

With closer inspection she could confirm that it was indeed it a man, though the image was still blurry, making it difficult to distinguish any features. What she could see though was his eyes, eyes as bright and blue as the purest of ice, alight with such a fiery mischievous passion, strange for eyes that seemed so cold. There was an ancient look to them, as though they had seen decades, centuries even, go by.

Small white flurries started forming inside the crystal, startling Elsa. Within seconds the flurries grew and began to blow wildly around the figure, hiding what little she could make out of him from view. After a further few seconds the swirling snow grew into a full on raging blizzard, the snow lashing out against the glass as though trying to break free.

Panicked at the strange occurrence Elsa pulled back. Hesitantly she put up her hand in the air. "Professor Trelawney! Something strange is happening in my crystal!"

Sybill looked over her shoulder. "Why what is it, my dear? Have you caught a glimpse of your future partner?"

"Yes-No... uh... I don't know" Elsa stumbled, unsure what to say. "I thought I did but now there's a storm raging on inside the crystal!"

"Oh come now child, concentrate and lift the storm that veils your future" Sybil said with a dismissive wave.

"Miss Trelawney, please!" Elsa snapped.

In all truth she was frightened. She didn't understand what was going on inside her crystal. She just wanted to make it stop!

Trelawney picked up on the strain in the girls voice and with a sigh made her way over to Elsa. Noticing the teachers approach, Elsa inconspicuously elbowed Merida who was still snoring loudly beside her. Merida floundered about for a few seconds, trying to regain her bearings. In a fit of confusion driven by her state of sleepiness, Merida grabbed her wand from her cloak and shouted "Ack No! Inflecto Telum!"

A series of arrows shot out from Merida's wand, firing across the front of the class and piercing the portrait on the wall of a group of elderly women having a picnic outside in a garden in the early Victorian era. The women in the painting screamed and dived out the way, some falling into other paintings that hung within the room.

"Opps!" Merida breathed with wide-eyed as she saw what she had done. "I am so sorry!"

The women emerged from their hiding places, muttering obscenities of today's youths. Merida winced as echoes of laughter came from the other students, causing her to shyly duck her head and turn to Elsa. "Now that, I didn't mean."

"Miss Dunbroch, I understand that the land of dreams may be a tempting journey to fall into but please, try and stay awake during my class. Divination can be far more rewarding than any dreams the Sandman may offer you" Sybill said, gesturing grandly to the universe as she spoke of divination.

"Eh?" Merida asked, shaking her head, confused.

"Now remind me, child. What we're we asking the crystal?"

"Uhhhh... who Elsa's true love... is?"

"Ahhh" Sybill smiled slyly, knowingly. "A most curious question indeed. Who out there will capture he heart of our beloved Snow Queen of Hogwarts."

Merida cast Elsa a cheeky grin and a few others giggled at the name. It was a title bestowed upon Elsa a few weeks into her third semester at Hogwarts. There had been an incident were several boys a years above her had been tormenting her sister Anna and few of the other first years. Understandably the boys actions hasn't gone down well with Elsa.

That was the day everyone at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry learned of Elsa's hidden talent in the arts of ice and snow magic. Coincidentally, it was also the day that she was first sent to The Black Forest with the gate-keeper Hagrad. After that day though, no one dared mess with Anna.

"Let me see, my dear! Let me see!" Sybill grinned, reaching for the crystal. When her eyes landed on the glass she let out a small gasp. "My word... what's going on here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me" Elsa replied, watching as the teacher timidly picked up the crystal and brought it close to her face, her nose pressed firmly against it.

All the other students paused to see what was happening, some leaning over each other and stretching up in their seats to get a better look. To their eyes inside the crystal was a swirling sheet of white bashing against the glass. But Sybill's eyes saw something different. As she stared the storm parted, allowing her to catch a proper look at the mysterious figure lurking within.

Inside the orb she saw a man seemingly soaring through the skies, a long curved frost encrusted staff in one hand. His hair was as white as barn owls snowy feathers and his eyes as blue as the purest of ice. He was dressed in a blue frost touched hooded jumper and brown trousers, his feet baring no shoes. Instantly she knew who this was, but she could hardly fathom it.

"It... it can't be" Sybill frowned, her breath shaky. "Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa scrunched her nose in confusion, slightly taken aback. "Who?"

Sybill slowly pulled away from the crystal, her enlarged eyes looking down astonishedly at the young blonde. "My dear child... do you not know of the legend? Surely someone with such skills in the practice of winter magic would know of such a spirit."

Elsa suddenly felt very wary. Spirit? As in... not human? This was suppose to be a prophecy of her future partner, the one person who she would love enough that she would want to spend the rest of her life with and here her professor spoke of _spirits_?

"Spirits as in... dead?" Merida asked with a furrow of her eyebrows.

A nervous laugh escaped Elsa. _'I guess Merida was right'_ she thought with a disheartedly sigh. _'Sybill. Is. mad.'_

It was then Elsa noticed something odd about Sybil. Her nose was tipped with... frost?

The windows suddenly burst open, a freak blast of biting cold wind sweeping through the room, sending paper flying and text books flipping open wildly. The long purple curtains billowed in the wind, having come free from their velvet sashes. The people inside the paintings all took cover, hiding from the winds blasting against their homes.

"Oh my!" Sybill shouted, dropping the crystal ball onto the floor.

A series of cries filled the room as frost slowly began to crystallize all around. It crept in from the window, and worked its way over to the students, silently coating everything in spirals and twirls, crawling up the furniture and taking over all that it touched.

Elsa, Merida and the other students let out another cry, jumping up from their desks and backing away as their tables and works were frosted over in a thin layer of icy twirls.

"Elsa yer foot!" Merdia cried, pointing down to Elsa's feet.

Elsa let out an alarmed cry as the ice crept up her shoe and up her trouser leg, gently wrapping her lower leg in an icy vine with budding crystal ice buds. Elsa looked down in horror and watched as one by one the buds blossomed into beautiful ice flowers.

"Ms Trelawney, do something, please!" Elsa cried as the ice continued to rise.

Sybill looked panicked, confusion alight in her eyes. She cast a quick glance around the room at her frightened students who were all cowering from the lashing winds. She noticed that unlike Elsa, no one else was affected by the ice as the young witch was. Elsa was the only living thing that the ice seemed daring enough to touch, as though she were the only one worthy of its cold splendor.

"Elsa are you doing this?" Merida asked, backing away.

"No! I didn't do anything! I can't do any magic without my wand!" Elsa shouted over the howling icy winds. "Trelawney, please! It's up to my waist now!"

Fear clutched at Elsa. If something wasn't done soon the ice would fully cover her, freezing her. Her heart thumped madly against her chest, her breath coming out more quickly as she tried to calm herself. Elsa winced, trembling slightly, as one tendril of ice softly caressed the lower part of her neck. With a harsh breath she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

_'Elsa...'_ a soft, comforting voice whispered in her ear.

Elsa opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder to see who had spoken, but found no one behind her. The voice hadn't sounded like any of her classmates, that she knew. Something like the soft echo of a phantom memory, long but lost, whispered in her heart. The voice... it... it sounded vaguely familiar.

"What's the matter, Snow Queen? Getting cold feet?" Someone, Kuzco by the sounds of it, shouted from the back of the classroom.

As though angered by the taunt, a thicker layer of ice abruptly shot out from the window and went hurtling along the ground towards Kuzco. The grin on the boys face was wiped off when he noticed this, a high pitched shriek escaping him. He turned to run but the ice was on him in an instant, reaching him with frightening speed. It shot up from the ground, reaching up and clutching onto the terrified boy like ghoulish hands from beyond the grave. It engulfed him in a thick layer of ice, entirely entrapping his legs in a block of ice before slowly, torturously, making its way further. Kuzco cried out in pain as the coldness hit him.

"Someone do something!" Kuzco cried.

Professor Trelawney could no longer afford the luxury of standing there clueless as what to do. Grabbing her wand from her draping sleeves, she pointed it at Kuzco.

**"Finite Incantatem!"**

The ice which had wrapped bone crushingly tight around Kuzco melted away instantly into water and fell to the floor with a splash! The professor then turned to Elsa and enchanted the same spell and watched as the ice that had blossomed its way up to Elsa's waist and the bottom of her neck exploded into droplets of water and cascaded to the floor. The ice which had decorated the entire room ceased all movements but did not melt.

"Well" Sybill smiled, clasping her hands. "I think that will be all for today. Class dismissed!"

It was only when Elsa and Merida went to the girls bathroom to gossip with the others about the strange affair did someone point out the small coating of frost on Elsa's nose. Elsa turned to the mirror and looked curiously at the soft touch of frost on the tip of her nose.

"Guess that be Jack Frost nipping at yer nose, eh Elsa" Merida teased as she left the bathroom to head off to her next class.

She left Elsa behind alone in the bathroom, starring at the mirror with a horrible sinking feeling that her companion was more right than either of them could imagine.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile since I last saw the Harry Potter movies so any die-hard Harry Potter fans out there who have spotted some mistake in my terrible Harry Potter knowledge feel free to point it out or confringo me into next week... preferably the first option though xx<p>

Anyways... what do you think? Bad? Good? Please feel free to point out any spelling mistakes! I am a terrible speller and don't have spell checker so had to use the one fanfiction provides and, no offence fanfiction, but... it's not that good a spell checker. Also, feel free to give me any advice, tips, hints or suggestions xx

Thank you for your time xx


	2. Games In The Dark

**Chapter 2 - Games In The Dark**

**(A/N)** *Nervously waves* Hi everyone! Sorry for how long it took to update the story, I've had a bad case of writers block, plus lifes been a bit hectic. Thank you so much though for all your wonderful reviews, favs and alerts :) I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Fingers crossed the second chapters to your liking. xx

Spells used: _Alohomora_: unlocking spell. _Lumos_: creates a light.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians, Frozen or Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Hushed whispers, quiet murmurs, quick glances and all together avoidance followed Elsa wherever she went. It had been three days since the mysterious ice incident and still no one was quite sure what had happened in Divination that day. If the anyone did know - and Elsa highly suspected that the professors did know, as in every class since then, they would spare her a curious, almost pitying, worried glance- then they were keeping it quiet.<p>

"Look on the bright side, Elsa. At least we finally don't need tae fight for a table anymore," Merdia tried to reassure her friend, taking a bite out of her apple.

Elsa let out a groan, allowing her head to lightly drop down onto the open book in front of her. The poor attempt at encouragment didn't help.

The two girls were currently sitting at an empty table at the back of The Hogwarts library, with a spare four tables separating them and the rest of the students. News about the strange occurrence had traveled fast - as gossip always did at Hogwarts - and everyone was now far more wary of Elsa's presence, hence the trouble they were going to in order to avoid her, fearful that they may invoke her wrath.

Elsa didn't like the new attitude people had taken of her. Everyone avoiding her, staring then hurriedly glancing away in case she saw. Everyone constantly acting as though they were treading on thin ice when they were near her or had to interact with her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Merida," Elsa mumbled. "You know why they're doing this. It's because they all think it was me who caused the ice, and practically turned Kuzco into an ice popsicle!"

Merida flipped the page of her book, not really paying attention to the words but trying to create the facade that she was indeed studying. She wasn't fooling anyone.

Taking another bite out of her fruit she said, "Take it as a compliment then. Jist think, how many witches or wizards dae ye know that could pull off wandless magic, eh? Not many. And think, yer only a student. At least they hold ye in high regards.

"Funnily enough," Elsa began dryly, straightening up and running a hand down the length of her braid. "Being treated like a monster doesn't make me feel very complemented."

It upset her being treated as such. She had done nothing to deserve their evasion or the spotlight in their vicious gossip. No one bar Merida had even asked her if she had done it! Everyone else had just assumed she had! Her being titled _'The Snow Queen of Hogwarts'_ apparently being an acceptable justification to assume she was responsible.

Elsa could level with them on that perhaps. Yes, she was good at ice magic, but what motive did she have for freezing over the divination class, or her fellow classmates? Even if some of them - no pointing fingers at Kuzco - practically begged to be introduced to a fist in the face at times.

"So without freezing me, Snow Queen," a cringingly familiar voice spoke.

Both girls heads whipped round to find Kuzco next to them, casually sitting in the spare seat at the end of the table. His chin rested lazily against the palm of his hand, his jet black hair falling to just below below his chin. His expression was bored as he idly examined the nails on his other hand.

_Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Elsa thought bitterly, trying her hardest to bite back an irritable groan. She was hardly in the mood to deal with the Slytherin student.

"Sooooo," he drawled, still not looking at the girls. "Where's my apology?"

"Excuse me? Apology?" Elsa blinked, startled. "Apology for what exactly?"

Kuzcos's eye flickered over to the blonde. "Ah, so we're still playing the innocent game are we?"

Innocent game? No one had even given her the chance to claim innocence! They'd all played judge, jury and executioners, then branded her without a moments questioning.

"I didn't freeze you in class, if that's what you're referring to," Elsa spoke tersely, her eyes locking with his challengingly.

Kuzco sighed, blowing a strand of hair from his face. He moved so that his chin was now resting in both hands, his elbows leaning on the table. "If you didn't do it then who did?"

"I. Don't. Know!" Elsa hissed, stressing out each word.

"Because as far as I'm concerned-" Kuzco continued snidely. "You're the only one with enough knowledge in that_ creepy little ice voodoo_ to pull off a stunt like that. Now I don't know if you're craving attention after your parents death or-"

Kuzco let out a cry as someone grabbed him by the wrist and snapped his arm onto the table, the preceding _bang_ causing a deafening moment of silence within the library. Curious, many of the other students looked over, then quickly returned to their studying, not wanting to get involved.

"Is there a problem here?" Kida asked, tilting her head and causing her long wave of white hair to tumble over her slender shoulders.

Kuzco was ready to retort, but the moment he saw the Gryffindor standing there like some fearsome warrior ready to strike vengeance in the name of her friends, he stopped himself and gulped.

"Nope. None whatsoever," he squeaked.

Elsa smiled thankfully at Kida's timely intervention. If Kuzco had finished that sentence he very well could have found himself turned into a living ice statue, and this time she would have gladly owned up to being the culprit.

"Good," Kida smiled, releasing his arm and placing her hand on her hip. "Now, would anyone like to explain to me why everyone seems to be avoiding the back row of the library like the plague?"

"It's not the back row they're avoiding," Kuzco muttered, looking to the side.

"Ye haven't heard the rumours?" Merida asked, rather surprised, considering it was the talk of the entire school.

"No, I was away from a few days to visit my father. His health has taken a turn for the worst over the last few weeks, I am afraid," Kida explained, sliding into the free seat next to Elsa. "So, what have I missed since my departure?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just The Snow Queen here freezing the entire divination classroom and attacking me," Kuzco said casually with a shrug.

Kida blinked, then looked to Elsa, an impressed smile on her face. "Really? Well its about time someone put this-" She indicated towards Kuzco with a jerk of her head. "-Egotistic swine in his place."

"Hey!" Kuzco snapped.

"Oh, for the love of winter!" Elsa snapped irritably, slamming shut her book. "I didn't do it!"

"Just admit it!" Kuzco hissed, leaning forward. "Admit it so that I can tell the professors, you can get into trouble, and lose your house points."

If there was one thing that could be said about Kuzco, he was always blunt, direct and open about his motives - whether they were good or bad.

"So that's why you want me to admit to it?" Elsa scoffed.

"Ah ha! So you did do it!" Kuzco cried triumphantly, jumping up from his chair and pointing a finger accusingly at the Ravenclaw.

"I am not going to admit to something I didn't do just so your house can get ahead of mine!" Elsa growled, raising her voice.

At the moment Ravenclaw was ahead of Slytherin by thirty points. If they could keep their lead they may be able to gain the extra points needed to overcome Gryffindor and actually win this year. Gryffindor had reigned supreme for far too long, and it was time that the Ravenclaws showed Hogwarts what they were made of. She was not going to ruin this for her house.

Kuzco scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He kicked his legs up onto the table, muttering under his breath.

"Ye know, Elsa, I was thinkin," Merdia said casually, idly taking another bite out of her apple. "Maybe the whole ice incident has somethin tae dae way the vision in yer crystal? Miss Trelawney said it was _Jack Frost_, did she no?"

"Who?" Kuzco said, tilting his head.

"Jack Frost, he's the spirit of winter," Merida explained.

"And? What does he have to do with what happened in divination class?" Kida asked, crossing her arms.

"I… I saw him… in my crystal," Elsa said hesitantly, nervously fidgeting with her hands. "We were trying to look into the future to see if we could discover our future partners and in my crystal I saw… _Jack Frost_, though I don't understand why."

It was suppose to have been her true love that had appeared in the crystal, not some apparition of a ghost.

If it hadn't been for Merida's suggestion, then Elsa would have assumed the whole ice fiasco in divination had been some dangerously silly prank that one of her classmates had pulled to get her into bother. Who would have wanted to pull such a stunt against her she didn't know. Everyone got along reasonably well with her - well, those that did speak to her - and the only person she could fathom whom would wish to get her into trouble was Kuzco. The Slytherin student was forever trying to tease, irk and anger her, having taken a disliking to her since day one.

But it couldn't have been Kuzco as he had also been negatively affected by the ice incident, the ice having honed in on him specifically. Why would he attack himself? To throw off suspicious? But even then he still wasn't skilled enough in spells over ice and snow to pull off such a feat, especially not without his wand.

_What if Merida's right? What if this really does have something to do with what I saw in my crystal?_

"Its a weird coincidence that a spirit way winter powers appears in yer crystal, and at the same time the divination classroom freezes over," Merdia pointed out, her words sending a shiver down Elsa's spine as she pondered the possible connections the spirit may have with the incident.

"Are you suggesting there's a connection?" Elsa mouth went dry as she dared to speak the words aloud. "That this… _Jack Frost_ might actually be responsible?"

"Ah dinnea kin fer sure, but its possible," Merdia shrugged, toying with her quill.

Kuzco snorted. "Right, so now you're going to blame some imaginary spirit? Why don't you just stop attention seeking and own up?"

Kida crossed her arms, looking at Kuzco in disbelief. "You go to a school for wizards and witches. A school that has; ghosts wandering around the halls, paintings with living people in them, teachers who can transform into cats, and whose headmaster has a phoenix for a familiar. Yet you question whether or not this this _Jack Frost_ being could be real?"

Kuzco looked like he was ready to retort, but thought better of it. "Touche."

"Lets just say - for arguments sake - that this_ Jack Frost_ is real," Elsa said, taking in a deep breath. "Why would he freeze over the classroom?"

"Yeah, and why would he attack me?" Kuzco demanded to know.

"Ye really canny kin why someone would attack you?" Merida snorted.

Kuzco may have been one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts, but it was for all the wrong reasons. There was only two reasons anyone wanted to get close to him; one was for fear of getting on the wrong side of him - as he was quite the formidable wizard, as he had proved during a duel in Defence against the Dark Art - and for the status. He came from a wealthy pure blood family, one that held quite a lot of influence in the wizarding world. Many of the students were quite eager to befriend him for this reason, even if they had to endure his... flamboyant personality.

"I'm surprised someone hasn't went for you sooner," Kida smirked teasingly, joining Merida in a fit of laughter.

Kuzco gave the two Gryffindor students a heated glare.

"Can we please keep on topic," Elsa muttered. "Merida, what else do you know about this… being?"

"I donnea really know anything else about him, Elsa," Merida shrugged. "Perhaps there'll be mare information in one of the libraries?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to do a little research into this." Elsa began packing away her belongings. "Seeing as its the only lead I have."

"What, right now? Dae ya really want tae waste yer time chasing ghosts when we have a transfiguration essay due next week?" Merida asked, watching as her fellow student rose to he feet, getting ready to leave.

Elsa gave Merida an unimpressed look. "You mean the essay that's due in... tomorrow."

The colour in Merida's face drained, a look of dawning horror appearing as the realization sunk in. "Wait... its due _this_ Tuesday? But ah thought-"

"Merida if you lose us anymore points for forgetting to have your essays done when they are due, I swear-" Kida began, fixing the startled red-head with an aggravated scowl. This wouldn't be the first occasion the young Scottish lass had forgotten to hand in her homework, in fact, it was almost tradition that she didn't hand it in.

Merida let out a nervous laugh, waving dismissively with her hand. "Ack, donnea worry, I'll have it done."

Biting her lip, she turned to the clock hanging on the wall - it was already half past five. She gulped, a small bead of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Tick tock, Merida," Elsa teased, flinging her satchel over her shoulder.

"Just grand." Merdia muttered, her head flopping down onto the desk in despair.

"Hold up, Snowy!" Kuzco called out, catching the blondes attention as she walked away.

Elsa turned to face him, growling exasperatedly. "Do _not_ call me-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," Kuzco gestured dismissively, leaving his seat and walking towards her. "I'll come with you."

Elsa blinked, taken aback. "You'll what?"

"I'll come with you and help you look for more information on this... _Jack Frost_," Kuzco said the name with a sneer. "If you really weren't the one that iced me in divination, then that means someone else did, and I want to know who. As if I'm letting anyone get away with doing that to me!"

It was nothing more than revenge for Kuzco. Someone - whether it be human or otherwise - had made him look like a fool, and now he wanted pay back. Elsa didn't really know what he planned to do if - knock wood - it really did turn out to be some sort of spirit that had caused all the chaos in class that day. But at least with him here - even if he was the last person on Earth she wished to spend time with - then they could look for the information twice as fast.

Merida couldn't help her as she had to finish off her essay, and by the scolding Kida was currently giving the red-head, it was clear she would be staying there to make sure the essay was finished on time.

_Any help is better than no help. _

_"_Alright, fine. The best place to look would probably be the mystical creatures section, upstairs."

* * *

><p>Book, after book, after book, the pair ploughed through, looking for even the smallest reference to the winter spirit, but finding none. They had both been rifling through the stacks of books for well over two hours, having opted on missing dinner. Truthful, Elsa was surprised Kuzco had missed dinner. She had tried to encourage him to go, but he had nonchalantly insisted on staying, saying he wasn't hungry.<p>

Elsa appreciated his dedication in helping her - even if it was for his own selfish reasons - however, she really wished he had left her alone for a while, seeing as it would have mercifully spared her from his atrocious singing.

"He was born and raised to rule, no has ever been as cool-" Kuzco sung away to himself as flipped through an old, weathered book.

"Kuzco."

"In a thousand years of aristocracy-"

"Kuzco!"

"-An enigma and a mystery-"

"_Kuzco!_ Will you _stop_ singing and _listen_ to me?" Elsa snapped, crossing her arms to glare at her fellow student. "I can't find anything useful. Have you had any luck?"

Kuzco gave her a scowl, rolling his eyes as he returned the book he had been reading to the wrong self. "Geese, you didn't need to throw off my groove! No, I haven't found anything. If I did I would have told you. You really think I want to be stay here stuck with you any longer than I needed to be?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to come in the first place!"

Kuzco muttered something under his breath, turning away from the Ravenclaw student. His eyes landed on something, and an idea formed. "Hmm... how about we try over there?"

Elsa turned around to see where Kuzco was pointing. Her eyes widened. He was pointing to an ancient door, heavy brass metal adoring it in intricate patterns.

"The restricted section?" Elsa whispered. "Kuzco, we can't go in there without permission!"

"Oh, please," The slytherin student snorted. "Don't be such a chicken."

Kuzco whipped out his wand from his robe, pointing it at the lock on the door. "Alohomora!"

There was a loud click, then the door swung open. Both students slowly timidly approached it, peering into the darkness. Elsa snuck her hand into her robe, retrieving her own wand. "Lumos."

Her wand flared blue, unveiling a small amount of the darkness cloaking the room. Now they could see the rows and rows of shadowy bookcases filling the room, all carrying ancient tombs, filled with some of the darkest of arts known to the wizarding world. Elsa shivered, picking up on the dark vibe lingering in the room - she really didn't want to go in three.

"There wont be anything on him in here!" Elsa hissed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no teachers were coming there way. "This section is dedicated to the dark arts. Only Defence Against The Dark Arts students come here."

"But what if what we're looking for isn't good? What if its evil," Kuzco suggested, not bothering to lower his voice. "Whatever was in that classroom attacked me! It tried to ice me over! I could have died!"

"Aren't you being a tad over dramatic?" Elsa sighed.

"Look, whatever it was, it wasn't afraid to hurt us, that's what I'm trying to say. If it is evil then there's a chance there will be information on it in here. Its worth a quick check."

"Not if we get caught it isn't!" Elsa growled, cursing under her breath as Kuzco lit up his wand and entered the forbidden room.

Kuzco did have a point though. If this spirit was evil then there was the possibility that any information on it would be hidden away in the restricted section. Elsa hoped that they wouldn't find anything on the winter spirit here, because if they did, then that meant they were dealing with something from the dark arts. Something evil.

All the professors pitying looks flashed in her mind. Her heart ached, a shiver running down her spine. She couldn't stop that nagging feeling that they did no more than they were letting on. Why else would they give her such sorrowful looks?

_What do they know that I don't? _

Elsa clutched her wand tightly, the need to know driving her forward and into the room after Kuzco. As they wondered down the isles, Elsa glanced over the titles of the books as her light shone over them; _Magick Moste Evile, Famous Fire-Eaters, Shrieking Book..._

"We really shouldn't be in here," Elsa mumbled, taking in some of the more darker book titles.

Kuzco laughed, twirling around, he began to walk backwards, facing Elsa. "Whats the matter Snow Queen? Scared?"

"No," Elsa bit out, glaring at the Slytherin student.

Truthfully, she was scared. Not just about being caught by one of the teachers without having first obtained permission to be in here, but because of whatever had happened in class that day. She wanted to know why she saw what she saw in that crystal - why a spirit had appeared when she had called upon the fates to show her her future partner. She wanted to know what had caused the ice; was it a prank by a fellow classmate, was it this mysterious _Jack Frost_, or was it something else entirely? The more questions that arose, the more anxious for answers she became.

"You... you are scared," Kuzco stopped walking, the mocking grin on his face fading. "Aren't you? Look if you really don't want to be here you can wait outside. Don't need to get all teary eyed on me."

_Teary eyed?_ Elsa winced, realizing tears had formed in her eyes. She whipped them away with her sleeve. "Some dust got into my eyes, that's all."

Kuzco sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked slightly out of his element, a tad nervous. He wasn't use to seeing Elsa - calm, collected, regal Elsa, who always seemed so flawless and perfect - being upset. He had seen her angry - more times than not it was him that had provoked her - but upset and scared? No. He didn't feel like making fun of her now, not when she was genuinely fearful. That would be low, even for him.

"Seriously, I can check this out on my own, You can wait out-"

"I am not afraid of in here, Kuzco!"

"Then what's with the tears and that look of utter horror you had when I mentioned coming in here?"

To say she was surprised was an understatement. Kuzco was hardly one to ever care about anyone other than himself. He was selfish, mean and acted like he owned the place. Why did he care if she was scared or not? All he cared about was getting payback on whatever it was that had made him look like a fool in divination.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not afraid." Elsa rolled her eyes, trying to push past him.

Truth be told, seeing the powerful witch so on edge made Kuzco more than little nervous. She was far better at magic than him - even though he would never admit that to her face. If she was afraid, then it was for good reason. He was starting to regret coming in here. The darkness surrounding them suddenly seemed more menacing and more threatening, as though anything could be lurking within it - and anything very well could be. Kuzco gulped.

Just as Elsa was about to walk past him, he caught her arm, quirking an eyebrow sceptically.

Elsa sighed, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She really didn't feel like pouring her heart out to Kuzco of all people. He would probably just laugh at her, then tease her about it relentlessly. But the stubborn look in his eyes told her he was not backing down without a fight, a fight that she really couldn't be bothered with. It would lead to shouting and in a worse case scenario magic being used, which would surely attract attention and both of them would be in trouble.

"I saw him in my crystal, Kuzco. This _Jack Frost_," She spoke softly, her eyes glossing over as she recalled the strange being in her orb. "I was looking for my future partner and this _spirit_ appears. What does that mean? And now here we are looking into the possibility of him being something of the dark arts? If.. If we find something on him in here, then... I... I don't know what that means... for me."

She didn't like the thought that the person at the end of her red string was some evil spirit.

"H-Hey," Kuzco said softly, trying to sound as reassuring as he could. Unsure of what to do, he hesitantly reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, whatever this creepy thing is, I -"

Both students froze as they noticed Kuzco's breath leave him in a cold puff of condensation. The temperature had dropped drastically, Kuzco and Elsa found themselves shivering slightly.

"He's here," Elsa whispered, stepping closer to Kuzco.

"Its not him," Kuzco rolled his eyes, trying to sound like he wasn't the least bit afraid, but his shaking voice betrayed him. "The heating's probably just brok-"

A blast of ice smashed into the Slytherin student, sending him hurtling backwards into an open closet. Kuzco cried out in pain as he slammed against the closet wall with a mighty _bang_, books crashing down on top of him. He looked up through the darkness, seeing Elsa illuminated by the light from her wand, and his which had cluttered to the floor. A second later his wands light went out.

"Elsa!" He shouted, rushing to his feet.

Just as he was about to exit the closet, the door whooshed shut and whacked into his face, knocking him backwards. There was a sharp click as the door locked.

"KUZCO!"

Elsa ran over to the closet, skidding on the floor. She slammed against the door, rattling the handle as she tried to open it. Blue, icy tendrils crept out from within the key lock, slowly encrusting the entire handle and causing Elsa to let go, a startled cry choking free from her.

Whatever was causing this didn't want the Slytherin student to get out of that closet.

"Kuzco!" Elsa shouted, backing away as ice swirled over the door, covering it over and over again in frosty swirls until it was completely engulfed. "The door is frozen over! I'm going to melt it, so get as far away from the door as you can and shield yourself!"

In one fluid motion, Elsa whipped her wand outward, pointing it towards the cupboard. She wasn't fond of fire spells, but it was the only way to melt the ice.

"Icendendi-"

An icy blast of wind struck her, knocking her want from her hand. The Lumos spell on her wand went out, plunging the library into utter darkness. Elsa covered her face with her arms, trying to protect her face from the bitterly cold gales. Suddenly the winds stopped, and all Elsa could hear was her panted breaths.

_Oh no, my wand! Where is it?_

She didn't know where her wand had landed, and without it she was compleltely defenceless!

Panic burst to live within her, like a fire igniting.

Whatever had caused the ice incident in divination was here now. Although she could see nothing, everything now pitch black, she could feel the goose bumps forming on her arms as she got that feeling of being watched. It felt like there was a presence in the room, slowly encircling her from a distance.

"Kuzco!" Elsa called out, her voice pitching in fear. She just wanted to hear his voice, to have the comfort of knowing that she wasn't alone. "Kuzco!"

No response came. Her stomach churned, fear wrapping around her, coiling tightly, causing her breaths to come out harsh and desperate. Feeling utterly vulnerable, Elsa felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Kuzco," She whispered, her breath leaving her in a puff of condensation.

Cold breath fell upon her neck, and Elsa screamed. Swirling around, she flung a punch towards whatever was behind her, but struck nothing.

"Who's there!" Elsa shrieked.

A gentle wind blew through the library, rustling her hair and cloak. She felt something touch her cheek, like the brush of fingers gently caressing her. She batted whatever it was away, but her hand went through thin air. With a fearful cry she bolted forward, her hands stretched outwards, looking for anything to bump into. She found the bookcase, and spun round, keeping her back up against it to offer her some inkling of protection.

"Go away and leave me be!" Elsa tried to shout, but her voice choked on a sob.

_Elsa..._

The Ravenclaw student slide down the bookcase at the sound of the voice, her eyes opened wide in pure terror.

_"_What do you want?" Elsa called out, her voice shaking.

A soft, white glow streamed in through one of the ceiling windows. Looking up, Elsa saw the pale moon emerging through cracks in the dark grey clouds looming over Hogwarts. Her eyes trailed back down to the path alighted by the moon, ice spots appeared there. They began to blossom, forming a trail of icy footprints, heading off further into the library.

Elsa gulped. "Do you... do you want me to follow you?"

The ground around her iced over in long, circling ribbons. Slowly, one crept up her leg, wrapping round it. She felt a tug, as though it were trying to pull her towards the footprints. Taking that as a yes to her question, Elsa rose to her feet, the ice on her leg spilling away into thousands of droplets of ice, that shattered once they hit the marble floor.

"Kuzco," Elsa called out. "I'll... I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

_Well, its not like he's going anywhere, _She thought grimly.

Still trembling, she walked alongside the foot prints, following them as they appeared and lead her deeper and deeper into the restricted section. Nervously, she cast a glance over her shoulder, noticing how like a curtain, darkness fell behind her, swallowing the moons path of light. She gulped, breathing more deeply.

_Its... getting c-colder, _Elsa thought, her teeth chattering lightly.

The footprints suddenly came to a stop before an ancient pillar style book stand. Cautiously, Elsa approached it. Sitting innocently upon it, was a single book. Curious, Elsa ran her hands down the cover, feeling the hard, leathery texture of it. It was still too dark too read the covers title, but it certainly felt like a _very_ old book.

_Take it..._

Elsa heard the voice again, smoothly echoing off the walls. She looked around, searching for the source.

"Why?" She asked timidly, her hands peeling away from the book.

_Take it..._

"No." Elsa said quietly, glancing around. "Not until you tell me why."

No reply came, and Elsa felt a swell of irriation.

"I don't like playing games," she called out, trying to sound braver than she felt. "Why don't you show yourself?"

A breeze wafted through the room, bringing with it the faintest whiffs of pine and the smell of something sweet. Elsa sniffed, something pricking at the back of her mind. That scent was... familiar. It reminded of her something, something she couldn't quite remember. A wave of dizziness overcame her, and she had to steady herself on the book stand to keep herself from falling. She took in a deep breath, bringing one hand to her forehead to try and sooth the pain.

_What was that?_ Elsa wondered, her head still throbbing slightly.

_Elsa... free me..._

_"_Free you? Free you from what?" Elsa asked, wincing in pain.

_Free.. me..._

Elsa shook her head. She glanced at the book, squinting in the darkness as she tried to make out the words inscribed upon it. She lifted it up to her eyes, straining, she could just make out the first few words. _Secrets of..._

The little light that the moons rays offered began to vanish, the room seeping into shadows. Just as the moons light was about to dissolve completely, Elsa noticed something at the corner of her eye that sent a spike of fear coursing through her, causing her lip to tremble. There was something over to her right; a tall, lean figure, lurking behind the bookshelf, watching her with two frightful yellow eyes, that reminded her of an eclipse.

Whatever the thing was, it was different from the other presence in the room. Unlike the other spirit, where she could only judge it by its actions, Elsa instinctively knew that this creature would do her harm if it got the chance. It radiated evil and danger. Its eyes holding a twisted, malicious amusement in them.

_Get out of here!_ Her instincts screamed.**  
><strong>

That was when she saw it, like the crack of dawn in a morning sky, the faintest glow of lights. It was the same cyan glow from a wand using a Lumos spell! Maybe Kuzco has escaped! Without a seconds thought, Elsa bolted towards it, running away from the creature hidden in the shadows. Whatever it was, she wanted nothing to do with it, and simply wanted to get put as much distance between her and it as possible.

The light was her only hope, being the only thing she could see. It suddenly stopped, then started heading away from her!

_No - come back!_

"Kuzco!" Elsa shouted.

The light stopped, then grew larger as it headed towards her. Elsa grinned, a grin that was quickly smacked off her face when she bumped face first into one of the bookcases. Wincing, she rubbed her nose, but kept moving towards the glow.

"Kuzco! You got-"

"Well, well, well... what have we here," a throaty males voice spoke, the light illuminating the nasty smirk on his grim features.

Argus Filch. The caretaker of Hogwarts.

Elsa came to an abrupt halt, instinctively sliding the book into her satchel as inconspicuously as she could. Her mouth gaped open, words failing her. She was in so much trouble...

"Mr Filch... I can explain."

"Not need to explain. Breaking the rules is breaking the rules." Mr Filch said lowly. "Shame we don't suspend students from the rafters anymore. But, it looks like it'll be a nice little trip to the Forbidden Forest for you and your fellow rule breakers."

_Fellow rule breakers?_ _Who else has Mr Filch caught on his nighty witch hunt?_

"Three... two..."

Mr Filch and Elsa both turned their heads at the sound of the familiar male voice coming from their left.

"ONE!"

The closet door swung open, and out tumbled Kuzco in all his glory, landing face first on the floor. The Slytherin student lay sprawled across the ground for a moment, cursing under his breath. He rolled over, puling himself up to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Finally! Now where is-" His eyes landed n Filch. "Opps."

"Shall be a very busy night in the Forbidden Forest," Mr Filch grinned. "Very busy indeed."

* * *

><p>With an exhausted sigh, Elsa plopped down onto one couches in the Ravenclaw's common room. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was crawl upstairs, go to sleep and forget all about this wretched day. All sleep would do for her though was delay the inevitable, tomorrow was going to be far worst when Snape was through with her.<p>

After having been discovered by Mr Filch, both Kuzco and herself had been taken to see Slytherins Head of House, Professor Snape - much to both students horror. Of all the teachers who could have been chosen to select their punishments, it had to be Snape, who was infamous for his punishments on students.

_Of course Filch would have taken us to him,_ Elsa muttered to herself, staring angrily at the fire place. _He seemed to have his heart set on sending us to the Forbidden Forest, and no doubt Snape will be only happy to oblige._

Elsa had only been in the Forbidden Forest once, an experience which she couldn't remember. All she did recall was being taken there by Hagrid under a twilight sky, along with several other troublesome students whom had been caught out by Mr Filch. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the infirmary, then being fed some of the most vile medicine concocted by man, that still left a sour taste on her tongue.

No one knew exactly what had happened to her that night. Hagrid had found her lying by a lake, unconscious, soaken wet and shivering - the nurse had told her she very well could have died of hypothermia if Hagrid hasn't found her when he did. It was assumed she had fallen into the water and bumped her head, but who - or what - had saved her remained a mystery.

The clock chimed eleven, startling Elsa from her musings. By now most of the students were sound asleep. Elsa quickly scanned the room, making sure she was well and truly alone before pulling out the book hidden away in her satchel.

_Lets see what this is._

Elsa turned the book over and read the title. She dropped the book, jumping up to her feet as she starred at it in disbelief.

_Secrets of the Dark Arts by Owle Bullock._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Jack seems to have it in for poor Kuzco XD I don't know if anyone picked up on it, but I've lightly hinted that Kuzco has a bit of a crush on Elsa - completely one-sided, so don't panic. But that's one of the reasons he volunteered to help, and was quite fine with missing out dinner. See how Jack feels about that lol. By the way, how do you all feel about me using Kuzco in this? To be honest I was really nervous as he isn't really used much in fanfics. Hmm what do yous think? xx

With Merida's dialogue and for her accent, I've just wrote the words how I normally would say them when around friends - I'm Scottish by the way :) xx

So why did Elsa get lead to the Secrets of the Dark Arts book? Who was the other spirit in the room and what does he want? And what happened to Elsa in the Forbidden Forrest? And what does all this have to do with Jack Frost appearing in Elsa's crystal? I would love to hear your theories, thoughts and opinions. :) xx And any die hard Harry Potter fans out there, I'm sorry if I got any trivia wrong. Feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll fix them when I get a chance :) xx

Now onto the reviews :D xx

**TheWildeFiles:** Thank you *cuddles!*

**Lizzy19090:** Teehee, thank you :D Sorry it took so long to update. xx

**ArtemisBlossom:** Thank you xx

**Tanoshii Shurui:** Hey :D Yipe, Jack and Elsa will meet, hopefully in the next chapter if all goes as planned. I don't know if I'll change the point of view, though it might happen. Just depends on the flow of the story. As for the ice you'll have to wait to see :) xx

**Guest:** Thank you :D I'll try my best to. xx

**Chantress of the Sea:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Oh thanks for pointing that out :O I didn't know that! Shall need to brush up on my Harry Potter knowledge lol xx

**Guest:** Oh.. Well then if I do get any harry potter trivia in this story wrong - I've changed my mind - don't use Konfringo on me XD xx

**Guest:** Aww thank you :D xx

**Yoohoo:** Thank you for your review :D If you ever get the chance you should definitely check out Forbidden Game - brilliant book! Jack and Elsa should be meeting in the next chapter if all goes to plan xx

**Otakugirl 13:** Thank you for your review! Oh good, my spellings usually pretty bad XD I'll double check the first chapter and try think the 'an' you pointed out. xx

**YouNameIt:** Thank you :D Sorry it took so long to update. xx

**Please:** Here's your update :D xx

**Angelica Frolk:** Thank you for your review and here you go, an update! Hope you enjoyed :D

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega:** Thank you :D xx

**Awesome:** You're awesome by name, and awesome by nature :D Thank you for your lovely review xx

**AstridStarryNight:** Thank you xx

**bananaface527:** Thank you :D I'll try and keep continuing this story :) xx Sorry for how long it took to update. xx

**SailingWonder:** Thank you so much for your lovely review. You had me grinning like a Cheshire cat :D xx Sorry it took so long to update, but writers block has been haunting me for a while now. I just got a sudden spark of inspiration last night and started working on this fic again. xx

**HopelessRomantic183:** He might do *winks* Shall have to wait and see xx I'm glad you're enjoying the story as well as my other ones :D Thank you for your review. Sorry for the long wait on the update. Writer block got me. xx

**Eeveexme:** Thank you :D

**Guest:** Thank you :D And here's your update. xx

**Harhar21:** Saw your comment, so here's your update :D Hopefully you enjoyed it. Sorry for long wait on the update, but unfortunately I've been stuck with writers block for a while. xx

**Celeste White:** Teehee, I shall try my best to keep going with the story :) xx

**Guest:** I'll try my best xx

Thank you for taking the time to read the story. Hope you all enjoyed. xx

**Next Chapter: **At Last We Meet *Title name may change* xx


End file.
